The big one
by great treasure
Summary: After seven years, Tori is trying to build the courage to ask Jade to marry her. Same universe as Valentines Day and A first time for everything. Please review
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Victorious or Marvel-if I did they would have a few more lesbians._

Seven years. They had been together seven years. That's a long time, Jade west mused to herself as looked through the Jewelry store for an anniversary gift. Seven years of laughs, tears, arguments and forgiveness. How did you get a gift that could represent all that emotion and experience? Jade didn't have a clue. "Hey, what do you think would be a good gift for a seventh anniversary gift?" she asked a sales assistant. The woman looked at her for a moment before leading her to a display. "Here, there are some lovely chains here. I'm sure your boyfriend would love one." She said with a smile. Jade frowned, looking venomously at the sales girl. "I think we have a mistake here, I'm looking for something for my _girlfriend._" She hissed-seven years with Tori had softened her but Jade was still more than capable of making her displeasure clear. The sales girl let her smile drop as Jade finished her sentence, the smile now replaced with thinly veiled disgust. "Oh, I see. Well then maybe you should get someone else to help you. I don't think I'll be of much help." Jades glare grew harder as she answered, "no, I don't think so either." And with that she stormed over to another display. She was sick of dealing with ignorant bigots like her, especially since she was in the public eye. Being the famous girlfriend of an equally famous singer meant that she regularly got hate mail, and was insulted by so called 'activists' on TV. But it was a small price to pay to be with Tori. She was just about to leave the store when she saw a white gold tennis bracelet under a display case. She took a long look at it; it was beautiful, elegant, understated. Tori would love it. Ten minutes later she was walking triumphantly out of the store-This was going to be a good anniversary.

Tori was waiting for her sister Trina in the Los Angeles dockyard. Since Trina had moved to New York with her wife a year ago they had seen each other only once since then and Tori was looking forward to catching up with her big sister. She was especially excited because Trina had called a month ago to tell her that she was up for a part in the movie version of the heroes of Olympus. She had read the books and would love to see Trina in the movie version. She stared vaguely out to sea, her mind engrossed on other things she had to talk to Trina about. She was so preoccupied she didn't notice Trina till she came running up to her. "Hey Tori!" she squealed. Tori screamed in excitement and ran to hug her sister. "Omigosh it's been so long it's so good to see you!" Trina said as they calmed down. "How's Jade?"

"She's great. Did I tell you, she's writing the script for that new 'Avengers' movie." She informed her sister as they linked arms and walked along the dock. "Yeah I remember, good for her; and you?"

"Oh I'm doing great. My newest CD is coming out in a few months. Now stop stalling and tell me-did you get the part?" Trina grinned broadly at her sister, "Please, do you even have to ask?" Tori started hugging her again. "Oh my God I don't believe it! What's the part" she uttered rapidly as she let go. Trina flipped her hair dramatically, "Aphrodite, goddess of beauty-obviously." Tori was so happy she had to laugh, "Yeah, obviously."

"What's so funny?" Trina smiled. Tori took a moment to regain her composure before she answered breathlessly, "Nothing, nothing I'm just glad to see you Trina. How's Chelsea, where is she?" Trina had met Chelsea at her college in New York. They had met her a few times but they were already good friends. "Oh Chelsea's fine. She was tired from the flight so she stayed at the hotel, the _five star _hotel. It's good to be married to a doctor." She gloated. Tori rolled her eyes, she loved seeing Trina, but the one drawback was when she started to go on about how great Chelsea was. They walked for about ten minutes before she cut her off, "Trina please, I know how great Chelsea is already. The only thing you haven't told me about yet is your sex life." She moaned. She immediately wished she hadn't as Trina spun the conversation in a whole different direction. "Oh you have no idea! She is _amazing _in bed! She satisfies me just fine when she's being all romantic and slow-and I like that-but when she gets _really _hot she's like a wild animal. She practically put me in a coma the other night."

"Trina I don't want to hear about-"

"Seriously, if Aphrodite was the goddess of love, then Chelsea should be the goddess of sex!"

"Seriously Trina, can you-"

"The things she _does_ to me! I didn't think a person could bend that way! And don't get me started on what she can do with her ton-"

"Stop!" Tori screamed, finally drawing Trina out of her reverie, "Sorry Trina, but I _really _don't want to hear about my sisters sex life." She said uncomfortably. Trina blushed bright red, "oh, sorry about that. Guess I just got carried away. Anyway, when are we gonna get to this boat you rented?" Tori looked around for a moment before stopping. "Here it is." And she pointed to a large, ornate yacht docked to her left. "Wow. That is a nice boat."

"Yeah it is. Let me give you a tour." Tori agreed. Since their anniversary was on Valentine 's Day, they decided that this year they were going to get everyone together for a party, and it had been Tori' brilliant idea to make it a yacht party. She and Jade tried to live simply and not let their money go to their head but they still liked to blow money on special occasions like this. After the tour Tori and Trina sat on the deck and looked out at the sea. "Hey Trina, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything." Tori took a deep breath and looked at Trina. "Trina, how did you know that Chelsea was 'the one'?" Trina was silent as she thought about the question. After a while she said, "I really don't know. But I think I knew it from the moment we met, it just took me awhile to realize it." Tori was anxious to hear her sisters full answer. "But _when_ did you realize it?" she whined. Trina sighed before she spoke again. "I've never told you this, but when Chelsea and I first met, we never intended to really "date." I was still coming to terms with being gay and I told her about it. We were already friends at the time and she talked me through it. I was worried about all kinds of things like getting dates with girls and sex-God sex _really_ scared me. Then she made me an offer. She would help me through those first awkward steps. I figured it would be better to lose my virginity to a friend so we became 'friends with benefits' I guess." Tori chuckled at that. "Seriously? I don't believe it. You agreed to that?" Trina smiled "Hey, you got lucky-you knew your girlfriend was a virgin, you can't take that for granted at college. But it worked out well. The sex was good and we stayed friends, just…closer. Whenever we were in private we had sex. When we were in each others rooms we would have sex but then we'd leave most of the time if we didn't fall asleep, if we did then we were almost guaranteed to have sex in the morning."

"Trina, remember what I said about your sex life." She said warningly. Trina rolled her eyes, "yeah I know, but I'm getting to the point. Anyway, there was one morning we were together-I remember it like it was just this morning. I woke up and looked at her. She smiled at me and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss. Up 'til then, she had only kissed me when she wanted sex but that time was different. She wrapped her arm around my stomach and rested her head on my shoulder. I was smiling from ear to ear. It was the first time we really cuddled like that-where it wasn't about sex it was about intimacy. That was the moment I knew she was the one I was supposed to be with." Tori nodded, taking in her sisters' story. "Why are you asking?" Trina asked, cutting of Toris thoughts. "Trina, I'm going to ask Jade to marry me," Tori blurted out, glad she had finally told someone "I wanted to know if you think we're ready." Trina smiled and wrapped her arms around Tori and gave her an encouraging squeeze. "Trust me sis, I have never met a couple more ready than you and Jade." She said sagely.

"Yeah but what if we're _not _ready? Jade was my first girlfriend as well as my first serious relationship, I have no idea what-" Trina cut her off, "look, you two have been together seven years. That's over three times as long as me and Chelsea, and she was my first serious relationship too. Trust me, you are ready." Tori smiled, hugging her sister back, "thanks Trina, I feel a lot better about this." They sat for a little longer, watching the sun set before Tori got up. "I gotta go, Jade's probably home by now and I don't want her to start worrying."

"Yeah I should get going too, Chelsea's gonna want a nice dinner. When are you gonna propose? You better make sure I'm there." She warned as she stood up. "Don't worry, I'm gonna do it at the party. I can't believe how nervous I am." Trina hooked her sisters' arm with hers and walked her off the ship, "don't worry, you've performed for crowds of thousands, how much harder can it be to propose to one girl?"

Jade was already home when Tori came in. she was sitting on the couch reading comic books so Tori crept in and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Hey sweetie, I didn't know you liked comic books." Jade smiled and turned her head to kiss Tori, "it's research material. I need to get a feel for the characters if I'm gonna write the movie. It doesn't hurt that they're actually pretty good. So what have you been up to?" she asked. Tori sat down next to her girlfriend, eager to share Trina's news. "Trina came in okay. I showed her the ship-obviously she was impressed."

"Obviously."

"And she got the part in that new movie!" At this, Jade quickly lowered the comic book and looked at Tori, "no way! She actually got the part? You have got to be kidding!" Tori grinned, pleased at Jades reaction-The two hadn't gotten on very well when they were younger but now had an almost sisterly relationship. "Yeah, it's awesome right? So, how was your day?" she asked.

"It was pretty good. I went shopping and this homophobic sales assistant gave me an attitude." Tori frowned-she had long gotten used to that kind of behavior but it didn't make it any more pleasant. "Aw, that stinks. Can she still walk?"

"Don't worry, I didn't go overboard." She said lightly. Tori pouted playfully.

"Too bad." Jade laughed, unable to stay serious at the site of her girlfriends face. "Yeah, suppose it is. On the bright side, I bought you a kick-ass anniversary gift; it's gonna knock your socks off." She bragged, smirking. Tori smiled to herself, thinking of the ring hidden in her drawer, "yeah, I think I can say the same about mine. So anyway, what's happening here?" she asked, gesturing to the comic I her lap. "Oh, this is a good one. Captain America's been kidnapped by these aliens called skrulls, and now they have to go find him. Only they don't know that..."

_Well, that's the first chapter; tell me if you like it. I might be tempted to turn this into an M rated story if you guys ask for it, so be sure to give me plenty of reviews. Also, I was thinking about writing a story about How Trina and Chelsea met, I'll definitely write it if you guys ask, so again, plenty of reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

When the day of the party came round, Tori was feeling more nervous than she had since her first concert. "What's got you so wound up?" Jade asked as they got ready to go. She took a deep breath and smiled at Jade, "sorry, I guess I'm just nervous about seeing everyone again." She said flimsily. Jade immediately knew she was lying, but decided to leave it-she knew that if something was wrong Tori would tell her. "If you say so, now come on, we don't want to be late to our own party." and climbed down the stars. Tori watched her leave, the box in her handbag suddenly feeling like it weighed a ton. She look herself in the mirror and said to herself- "okay Tori, you're going to be the future misses West, and in a few minutes it's going to be official. Now get your but down there and go to that party so you can knock Jades socks off."

They arrived at the yacht just in time to meet Trina and Chelsea. "Hey guys!" Jade said enthusiastically as she went to hug them. "It's so good to see you! Why haven't we gone out for lunch yet? You've been here for about a week!" Jade asked. The tall blonde that was Chelsea gave them a guilty pout, "sorry, that was my fault. We've spent most of our time site-seeing." Jade looked at them playfully, "oh come on, I know you two, you've probably spent all your time in your hotel room." Chelsea slung her arm around Trinas shoulder, grinning like a loon. "Yeah, well if you'd ever seen Trina here naked, you'd know that it's quite a sight." Trina blushed strongly as the others laughed. "Come on, let's go inside. Trina left Jade and Chelsea talking while she shuffled over to Tori. "So how are you going to propose? Knowing you it's going to be something over the top." Tori grinned, "yeah, it is _definitely _over the top. You'll see later. Trina gave her sisters hand a squeeze and smiled at her. "Good luck, I know you'll do great."

Within a few hours everyone had arrived and the party was well under way. They had hired a top-notch crew and a band for the night. Looking around, a lot had changed since they were kids, but they were still able to meet up and act like nothing had changed. Beck had come with his wife, Claire. He had just finished a new movie and was glad for the break. Cat and her boyfriend Howard were talking about a mishap that had occurred while she was on the job-she was one of the most sought after costume designers in Hollywood. Andre was single, but he was still enjoying himself-it was hard not to when he was the biggest music producer in Hollywood and was still working with Tori. She had gone to him to help with her proposal and was exited that two of his best friends were finally going to get married. Robbie was sitting across from Andre with his supermodel wife Jenny. Gone was the awkward geek he was in high school- now he was a confident looking man who headed the biggest special effects company in the country. They all sat around the table, laughing and talking about the old times. Beck had just started talking about the time he took Toris place as a stunt double when Tori walked over to Andre. "Hey, I think now's a good time." She whispered. "Got it." he whispered back. They both went up to the stage where the band was playing and Tori took a microphone while Andre sat behind his keyboard. "Alright listen up!" Andre cheered into his microphone, "Tori here wants to give Jade her gift and here's the first part of it-A song from her new album she wrote specially for Jade." They all went quiet and Jade looked at Tori, amazed at the display. Tori took a deep breath as Andre and the band started playing a fast upbeat tune.

_People tell me my head's in the clouds_

_I don't care what they say because I'm dreaming of you_

_You are the treasure I found_

_So bright, so bold yet so elusive_

_It's hard to look away_

_Even though it's blinding me_

_There are no words to describe how I feel inside_

_I'm really, really stuck on you oh-oh!_

_I'm gonna follow my dreams however crazy they seem_

_And I won't stop till I get there you will see_

_You're all I need to have the strength to believe_

_Believe in Wonderland!_

_I'm gonna follow my dreams however crazy they seem_

_I'm gonna share them with you_

_A love so true_

_You're all I want together we can move on_

_Live how we want to_

_There is no limit to us we have the power of love_

_And we don't wanna live ordinary lives_

_We have a chance to live in paradise_

_Believe in wonderland!_

As the song ended, Jade felt a lump in her throat. The song was beautiful, and so full of emotion that it was unbelievable-if this was the first part, she didn't think anything could top it. Tori stepped down from the stage as the group applauded her performance. She walked up to Jade and got down on one knee, glad they decided to make the dress code casual. Jade felt the lump in her throat grow, surely Tori wasn't about to do what it looked like she was about to do. "Jade West, I love you. I love you more than anyone I've ever met. Since the day we first got together, I couldn't imagine living without you. I never imagined I could be this happy but when I'm with you, I feel like I'm floating on air and Jade, I never want to lose that feeling." She produced the ring box from her purse and opened it, "Jade West, will you marry me?" Jade was never overly emotional, but at this moment, her eyes couldn't help but fill with tears. She smiled weakly, suddenly feeling like she was underwater. "Wow, suddenly my gift doesn't seem so awesome." The crowd stared at her with bated breath, all of them knowing what Jade would say but still excited none the less. Jade looked into Toris eyes and suddenly her head was clear. "Yes Tori," she said as she slid the ring onto her finger, "it would be my honor." The room erupted into applause and Tori Lunged up to kiss her fiancée. "Thank you Jade." She said quietly, on the brink of tears herself. Jade stroked her cheek, staring into her fiancées loving eyes. "No, thank you Tori. I can't tell you how much I've wanted this."

After the proposal, the party kicked into high gear. Everyone was congratulating them and admiring Jades ring. They stayed up until late at night partying. They had decided to stay for the night and had all gone to their rooms. Jade and Tori had barely closed the door to their room when Jade started kissing her. "I can't believe you proposed to me?" she laughed as she broke the kiss and started unbuttoning Toris Jeans. "Yeah, I'm officially the future Mrs. West." She said proudly. Jade smiled and started kissing Toris neck. "West? So you're taking _my_ last name?" Tori let out a quiet moan, "yeah, I think Tori West has a ring to it." Jade smiled, sliding her hands up Toris stomach. "Yeah, you bet it does." She whispered as she slipped Toris shirt off. "Come on, I think we're due for a little _private celebration_." She winked. Tori grinned and in a few moments they were undressed with Jade straddling Tori. "You always have to be on top don't you?" she smiled. Jade leaned forward to place a light kiss on her lips. "You just proposed to me," she stated, "you're going to be my wife, so let me love," she placed a kiss on Toris collarbone, "hold," she placed a kiss on her neck, "and cherish you the way I intend to do when we're married." And with that, she started kissing Toris lips again. She slowly grinded her hips against Toris. Tori moaned into the kiss, putting her hands on Jades hips. Jade started kissing down Toris chest, stopping to lick her breasts. She slowly savored the soft mounds, licking and kissing them in turn, reveling in the moans she elicited. Soon she began to kiss down Toris stomach, moving herself so she was resting between her legs. Toris body clenched in anticipation, knowing all too well where she was going. Jade paused at Toris moist core, spreading Toris graceful legs and placing a light kiss on her clit. Tori gasped again, her hands going to the back of Jades head. Jade began to lick Toris slit while she stroked her clit with her thumb. "Oh, Jade!" Tori moaned, her hips bucking. Jade slid her finger into her fiancée, the act provoking a new wave of moans. Tori pulled her up so that Jade was lying on top of her. They kissed firmly and passionately, Jade increasing her pace. "Mmm, Jade, yesss, Jade!"" she screamed as she came. When her head cleared, she smiled lovingly at Jade, kissing her on the lips. "I love you Jade, and I can't wait for us to get married." Jade pulled the covers over them, wrapping her arms around Tori as well. "Neither can I." she whispered as they drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Eight months later…_

Tori couldn't was walking around her hotel suite, Trina, Cat, Claire and Jenny watching her with amusement. "Calm down Tori! You're going to run a hole through the floor if you keep going!" Trina laughed. They had jus t come from Toris bachelorette party and were in the process of trying to calm Tori down. Whereas Jade had managed to take the proposal and the wedding planning in her stride, Tori had been getting more and more wound up. All the tension had reached a head now that it was the night before. "Why are you so uptight?" Cat asked, "I'd be a lot happier if I was getting married tomorrow." Tori kept pacing, not looking at Cat as she answered. "Yeah, I _am _excited, but it's the nervous throw-uppy kind of excitement."

"Relax Tor; I was like these on my wedding night too, remember?" Trina cut in, "half of me couldn't wait to get married to Chelsea and the other half wanted to jump out the window and run screaming to Peru. Don't worry, it'll pass." Tori stopped and glared at Trina, "_before_ or _after _I throw up?" Tori asked irately. Trina shrugged. "I dunno. In my case it was after." she answered honestly. Tori stared at Trina then started to make her way to the mini bar. "I need a drink." Jenny stepped between her and the mini bar, "no!" she said firmly, "the last thing you need is to have a hangover on your wedding day, it happened to a friend of mine once-it was horrible." Tori grumbled and flopped face first onto the bed. "The worst part is that I feel exhausted and I can't sleep." Trina sat down on the bed and started stroking her hair. "Hey, I want you to try something. Maybe it'll help you sleep."

"I'll try anything at this point." She groaned, turning onto her side. Trina kept stroking Tori, lowering her voice so it was almost a whisper. "Now close your eyes and breathe deeply-in, out, in, out."

"Are you trying to hypnotize me?" Tori asked as she closed her eyes.

"No now do it." Trina said firmly. Once Tori complied and was a little calmer. Trina continued talking. "Now I want you to imagine your ideal life with Jade. Forget about the wedding, the weddings long past. Just imagine a perfect day in your perfect life." Tori lay there and kept breathing as she thought of what Trina had asked for. She didn't have to think long. "I'm sitting in a fancy high rise office-I don't perform that much anymore, maybe an anniversary concert or benefit once in a while." She said calmly, the image clear in her mind. "Then the door opens and Jade comes in. she's carrying our youngest daughter, Jade junior-JJ- in her arms, and our oldest Cassidy-still only a little girl-is standing next to her. I jump up and go to them. I lift up Cassidy off the floor and give her a hug. I kiss JJ on the cheek and then Jade next. We're going to the premier of a movie Jade wrote. The kids are so excited about seeing their mom's movie and so am I. We leave the office and I think to myself things couldn't possibly get betterbut then I look at my beautiful family and I know, this isn't even the tip of the iceberg- I still have a whole lifetime with these people to look forward to." The image was so beautiful that tears started streaming from Toris eyes. "Thanks Trina," she whispered, "I feel a lot better."

Jade by contrast, was feeling completely ecstatic and not at all nervous. Chelsea had planned Jades bachelorette party and had taken Jade and the boys to a strip club-much to the pleasure of all involved. They all went back to the hotel and spent a little more time with jade before going to their rooms. "Hey Chels," Jade laughed, "Remind me to have you plan my birthday party! You know how to show a girl a good time!" she said excitedly as she threw herself onto the bed. Beck looked at the pale woman with a combination of amusement and wonder. "Man Jade, how are you so cool? On my wedding night I was one bad shock away from having a heart attack and here you are so…" he paused, trying to find the right word. "Cool?" Chelsea suggested.

"Yeah." Beck agreed. Jade grinned at him, seeing an opening for some very satisfying mocking. "Guess I'm just more of a man than you are aren't I?" she teased. Beck rolled his eyes, suddenly remembering the teasing she had given him when they were dating in high school. "Jade I'm being serious here. Come on Chels you're married you've gotta know what I'm talking about." He said slightly pleadingly. Chelsea grinned at jade, "well. While I fully accept that you are more of a man than Beck, I have to admit that it is weird how calm you are." She said. Jade took a deep breath to calm herself down before she spoke. "Well it's easy for me. Tori is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I have a little trick to calm myself down whenever I get nervous." Chelsea cocked an eyebrow at the grinning woman on the bed. "Oh yeah? Do tell." Jade closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Whenever I start to feel a little…overwhelmed, I close my eyes and imagine an ideal day in my ideal life."

"Really?" Robby interjected, "and what would that be?"

"Toris started working in the office, not really in the concert scene anymore. I've written a new movie script and the premier's today." She said, her voice almost a sigh, "I go to pick up Tori and I have our two girls with me. I open the door and her eyes light up as she sees us. She kisses us and as we leave the office, I think that there's no way my life could get better, but then I look at my beautiful family and I realize-this isn't even the tip of the iceberg, I have a whole lifetime with these people to look forward to."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day it was the wedding. All their friends and family were there. Their parents, aunts, uncles, cousins-all had turned up at the church. Jade and Tori were both dressed and together waiting for the wedding to start. Tori was wearing an elegant sea-blue dress with a red sash around the middle, and jade was wearing the same thing only in green with a black sash. Tori was nearly hyperventilating, looking from the door to Jade, who was sitting down in excited calm. "Calm down sweetie. If you keep this up you're gonna have a conniption."

"What's a conniption?" Tori asked, momentarily distracted from her panic. "I don't know but you'll have one." Tori started to giggle, her nervous energy overflowing, "How can you say I'm gonna have a conniption if you don't know what it is?" she laughed. Seeing her soon-to-be wife break down like that, Jade couldn't help but start laughing herself. "I don't know! I heard it on TV and thought it sounded appropriate!" when they both calmed down, Tori looked at Jade and said, are you sure we're ready for this?" Jade stood up and walked over to her fiancée. "Tori, if I wasn't ready, I'd have jumped of the boat and swam back to shore the minute you proposed. I'm ready for this. You're ready for this." She said quietly as she stroked Toris cheek. Suddenly, the bridesmaids came in. "Okay guys, everything's ready, come on!" Chelsea said. They looked at each other and walked out.

The ministers' words were lost on Tori. She could only half hear them. The entire time, her eyes were on her bride to be. Suddenly, she was brought down to earth as the minister said "Do you, Victoria Vega, Take this woman, Jadelyn West to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." The words came out without hesitation, relieving all her tension as if they had been waiting her whole life to be said.

"And do you, Jadelyn West, take this woman, Victoria Vega to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, wife, and…wife. You may now kiss the bride." Jade grinned and cheers erupted as she pulled Tori in for what was arguably the best kiss of her life.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The reception, the cake, their first dance, all of it was a mashed up blur of moments that she would never forget. They came back to their hotel room and immediately started kissing. "So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Tori West?" Tori grinned as she kissed her wife back. "It feels _amazing,_" she said, as she felt Jade start to remove her dress and proceeded to do the same. In moments, they were both naked and still kissing, their hands running along each other's bodies. "You know what I want to do now _wife_?" she breathed excitedly. "What?" Jade panted staring into Toris eyes.

"I want to make love to you." She said gently. Jade kissed her again, more softly than before and walked Tori to the bed. " Then let's not keep you waiting." She whispered as they fell into bed, spending the night in each other's arms.

"I love you Tori."

"I love you Jade."


End file.
